Left in Stone
by XxCupcakersxX
Summary: Tonks and Remus survive the Battle of Hogwarts. One day an unsuspecting Tonks is killed by an astray Death Eater while shopping, alone. Remus visits her grave to say goodbye and she does to. •ღƸ Ӝ Ʒღ• I dont own Harry Potter or anything. •ღƸ Ӝ Ʒღ• Song Fic inspired by My Immortal by Evanescence.


**This is a song fiction based on My Immortal by Evanescence. Song lyrics are in **_**italic's**_** and the actual story is in the regular font.. I hope it makes sense and I hope you guys like it!**

Remus sat down by Tonk's grave, solemnly. He lets a few stray tears fall. He left Teddy with his Harry and came to visit Tonks. For the last time.

_Im so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears._

_If you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave._

_Cause your presents still lingers here and it wont leave me alone_

Remus jumped as a light wind came by and felt like a feather touch. Like her touch. He cried out, letting his fists pound on the hard packed earth beneath him.

_These wounds wont seem to heal_

_This pain is just to real,_

_There's just to much that time can not erase._

An astray Death Eater found the young women while she was shopping, alone. He killed her in the blink of an eye. Despite the nightmares, the horror of the war, she was alive and that man took that away in the blink of an eye.

_When you cried I wiped away all of your tears_

_When you scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

Tonks awoke with a cry. She cried for those lost, her friends. Remus enveloped her in a hug and let her cry. The nightmares, marring both of their dreams. Some more vivid than others. They would sit like this for hours before falling asleep.

_I held your hand through all of these years_

Remus smiled as a three year old Tonks grabbed his hand to play. He played with the young girl for hours. Despite the oddness of a sixteen year old playing with dolls. She was the only child that didnt shy away from him. Her hair turned its bright pink while they played, masking the blue from no one playing with her.

_But you still, all of me_

Remus ran his finger over the engraving on the cold hard stone. 'Nymphadora Lupin'. The name she hated so much, branded forever on stone. He finger followed down to the bottom line 'Loved daughter, mother, friend, and wife'.

_You use to captivate me by your resonating light_

Remus watched the crowd as they had their party. He mainly watch one woman. Little Tonks. She danced and laughed and spun around. Not a care in the world. Her bright pink hair flying out around her. He felt it in that moment, he was in love with Nymphadora Tonks.

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

Remus gently ran a finger down his newborn sons nose. Tonks smiled at him and whispered "Ted, after my father". Remus turned to her with a smile "Perfect", before capturing her lips on his.

_Your face it haunts,_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away,_

_All the sanity in me_

Remus pulled his hand away from the gravestone. He closed his eyes and he saw her. She was beautiful and unscathed. Her voice flowed around him, all things she said once apon a time. 'He'll sleep throught the night and snore like his father'. 'We have something to tell you guys...'. 'I love you, Remus'.

_I tried so hard to tell my self that your gone_

_But though your still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

Remus let the tears fall harder. Her voice still swirled around him. "Your gone!" he called to nobody. "I love you, but your gone!". He covered his ears and his tears start falling faster. "Your not here!" he cries, his voice raising. "YOUR GONE!" he yelled at the tombstone in front of him.

"_When you cried, I'd fight away all of your tear, When you scream, I'd fight away all of your fears"_

It was her voice, singing to him now. He felt an almost unnatural touch, wipe away the fallen tears.

"_I held your hand through all of these years and you still have... All of me"_

Remus ran his fingers over her name once more before whispering "Your always with me Dora, all of the past years, now, and forever more". He climbed to his feet and walk to the edge of the graveyard. He glanced back at the gravestone and he heard a whispering voice sing _"All of me.."_. He let one last tear fall and he disapperated away. Leaving behind the voice, the song, and the stone.

Nymphadora Lupin

1973 – 2001 (Aged 28)

Loved daughter, mother, friend and wife.

**Did you guys like it? Did it make sense? I cried writing it... I wrote it all in one sitting to.. So pardon any mistakes. Review? Love you guys! **


End file.
